


1:33am

by Adalines_fifth



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Making Up, Porn With Plot, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adalines_fifth/pseuds/Adalines_fifth
Summary: Cheryl is at Toni's door with apologies, smut inssues.





	1:33am

Toni wakes up to pounding on her door, she looks outside her window to see that it’s pouring. She rubs her tear swollen eyes to clear them out. “Who the hell is out in this rain?” Mumbled Toni to herself as she got up to walk towards the insistent knocking. She glanced at a clock in her kitchen, it read 1:33am. “Fucking Christ, In a godamn minute! You idiots better have something…” yelled Toni on her way to the door stopping mid sentence shocked to find a very soaked Cheryl blossom standing at her door with equally tear induced red brimmed eyes and swollen lips.  
Toni stood there just blinking at the girl who had broken her heart. She couldn’t believe she was standing here. After letting her walk away about a week ago. Toni knew her well enough to know by that the red head was drunk. She began “Cheryl what are you doing here?” said Toni as she shaked her head in disappointment. 

Cheryl opened and closed her mouth various times as if trying to find the words, Toni could see her breath it was cold outside. Cheryl looked at Toni in the eyes as she began “Toni, I came to say I’m sorry. I was stupid and I realize that the second you started walking away.” She stopped for a bit as her lip quivered. “I shouldn’t have hid us, I shouldn’t have made you a dirty little secret. You didn’t deserve it. I was just a spoiled bitch who thought this girl is mine to love and destroy…but I guess I destroyed you more than anything, right? Anyway, I came here to say sorry. You were the most beautiful thing that has ever happened to me and I took you for granted.”. At this point Cheryl looked completely disgusted with herself. “I didn’t want you to carry this hurt with you for the rest of your life thinking you weren’t enough for an apology because T.T. you deserve the world. You deserve better than me.” Said Cheryl looking down at her feet.

“I didn’t come here to ask you to come back to me, but I would do it all over and shout to the world that you’re mine. But that would be selfish…and you don’t deserve more selfishness. You really don’t. I’m sorry, I can’t anymore I have to leave.” Said Cheryl between sobs at the last part. She stepped away from Toni’s door and began to run-walk into the dark rainy night.  
Toni stood there with tears running down her face as she processed all that the love of her life had just said to her. She looked deep into herself thinking about whether this changed anything and all that she found was that if she didn’t go after that girl, she’d never forgive herself.

Toni ran out into the rain searching for the red head, but the rain was very intense. She could barely see through it, but she managed to spot a glimpse of red head close by the treeline at the far end of the trailer houses backyards. She ran after her, Cheryl turned around as she heard the thumps of the heavy footsteps just in time to brace herself as Toni ran into and knocked them both down. 

Toni laid between Cheryl’s Jean clad thighs, she propped herself on her elbows as she looked into the red head's eyes as she laid on her back. “I hate you so much, Cheryl.” She shouted a bit over the heavy rain fall. Cheryl nodded sadly as if understanding with squinted eye’s, instinctively avoiding water to her eyes, she was panting a bit. Toni once'd her over to see her clothes soaking through making them translucent. She lowered her left hand to Cheryl’s hip just gripping her a bit. Cheryl gently placed a hand where Toni’s neck and shoulder met. The red head looked hopeful and confused mostly. Toni pushed her hips into Cheryl’s as she leaned down to capture her lips a rough desperate kiss, it was all lip biting and tongue. They laid in the middle of the rain making out on a bed of over grown grass. 

Toni grabbed a hold of Cheryl's thigh encou  
raging her to wrap them around her waist. Cheryl instinctively wrapped her legs around Toni, giving her room to press her front fully into her own. The red head moaned and whimpered into the kisses, Toni could feel her lips quiver as they slid against each other, Toni deepened the kiss dominating Cheryl’s tongue easily. “Tuh…Toni…someone…could..” said Cheryl between kisses. Toni just placed a finger on her lip as if to silence, Cheryl looked at her nodding and Toni leaned down placing a particularly hard bite to Cheryl’s lower lip. Cheryl hissed in pain, but her Lacey panties got wetter.

Toni began kissing down Cheryl’s neck, groping desperately at her body. She had missed it. She couldn’t get enough of it. She pulls back to look at the red head. Cheryl’s looking up at her flustered, kiss swollen lips and pupils fully dilated. Her eyes are heavy with lust as she pants. She knows she looks vulnerable so she begins to pull at Toni’s shirt, coaxing her to continue her ministrations. Toni sits on her legs holding eye contact with the red head as she begins to undo the red head’s pants, Cheryl helps her out shrugging them down a bit. It’s now that Toni feels the bite of the freezing rain, but she doesn’t care.

~•~

Cheryl is panting in her ear, Toni’s between her legs grinding relentlessly against her as she kisses her neck leaving bruises in her trail. Toni’s hand begins a swift run from Cheryl’s breasts, down her stomach into her Lacey underwear, where she was pleased to find wet welcoming folds. Cheryl let out a breath of surprise, Toni had moved fast barely giving the red head time to register what happened. Toni circled the red heads entrance, loving the way Cheryl’s head was thrown back with her eyes held tightly shut, her mouth hanging a bit opened as she panted quickly anytime Toni would teasingly dip the tips of her fingers in her opening Cheryl would stiffen up and mumble a stream of curses below her breath.

Toni teased her one more time before plunging two fingers down to the knuckle inside of the red heads warm pussy. Cheryl yelped gripping onto Toni digging her nails in the shorter woman’s jacket while chanting in a whisper “fuck. fuck.fuck.” . Toni gave a minute adjust, she began kissing Cheryl as the red head whimpered against her lips. Toni began pumping her fingers in and out of Cheryl, Cheryl clenched her jaw, scrunching her brows up while throwing her head back. Toni knew her well enough to know that she was trying to stay quiet, Cheryl felt like she couldn’t enjoy this. Toni was having none of it, so she propped herself up with her free hand leaning down to kiss the red head, but Cheryl placed a hand on her chest stopping her from leaning down as she turned her face away to avoid the kisses. 

Toni stopped her ministrations and brought up her hand grab onto the Cheryl’s chin making her face her. “hey. Look at me, Cheryl.” Cheryl reluctantly opened her eyes that were rimming with tears. “I want to hear you.” Said Toni looking at her eyes. She didn’t give her a chance to say a word as she leaned down and kissed her deeply with much intensity, she brought her hand down quickly pushing into Cheryl. Cheryl couldn’t help but to moan at the sudden intrusion. She tried to hold back her moans, but Toni could play her like a fine violin. She moaned desperately against Toni’s lips, her cheeks were red from shame of enjoying this although she hurt Toni. Toni left her lips to kiss and bite her neck. 

Cheryl was having a hard time trying to keep from enjoying this, but every whimper and moan that escaped her throat was a promise to Toni that this young woman was hers. “ah..ah..ah-toni..baby, puh...please st-stop, I..I shouldn’t.” whispered Cheryl against Toni’s ear breathlessly as her hands pushed gently at Toni’s shoulders pushing her slightly. This put Toni in overdrive, Toni positioned herself so her thrust would push deeper into the red heads pussy while hooking into her sweet spot. Cheryl couldn’t contain her moans in anymore so she threw a hand over her mouth covering it, but Toni was having none of that so she pined both of Cheryl’s wrists above her head and continued to push into her at a unforgiving speed. Cheryl’s legs were shaking, she felt her orgasm teetering over the edge as she was trying to hold it back, it wasn’t until a particularly hard thrust from Toni that Cheryl let out strangled whimper followed by long low moan. “fucktoni…fucktoni…” muttered Cheryl while her mind was flooded with her post orgasm bliss. Toni felt Cheryl’s walls clench around her fingers she helped Cheryl ride her orgasm pumping her fingers slowly until she came down to a stop.

Toni leaned down whispering to Cheryl’s ear “You, Cheryl Marjorie Blossom are …sensational.”. Cheryl let out a soft breath to that, closing her eyes as years escaped them. Toni leaned down to kiss her deep.

“This week without you bombshell was hell to me. I want to be with you, I want us to work.” Sad Toni running her hand down the girl’s face and she pressed their foreheads together.

“There’s nothing that I want more than that, T.T.” said Cheryl as her voice quivered. “Will…Will you…be mine again?” asked Cheryl hopeful, meeting Toni's eyes. Toni looked at her just taking the red heads expression, she looks as if her answer we’re to be no she’d disappear from the spot. But Toni always belonged to Cheryl, since the First time they laid eyes on each other. “Yes, Cheryl. Although I never stopped being yours. But no more hiding, I want to be yours while we’re in private and out in public.” Said Toni a bit defeated thinking the taller girl might refuse. “of course T.T., everybody knows already. I kinda got drunk at Reggie’s party and snapped too much at everybody. The core four confronted me and I told everybody at the party that the one person that could stand left me and that as long as none of them were Toni Topaz they’d feel my wrath. Then I left to come see you.” Said Cheryl shyly. “I love you, Toni.” Said Cheryl quickly leaning up to capture Toni’s lips. Toni sighed into the kiss, “I love you too, Cheryl” said Toni backing away.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wrote, hope you enjoyed. ;)


End file.
